


And the Sun Loved the Moon.

by HolleringHawk65



Series: And the Sun Loved the Moon. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Everyone is happy at the compound, Kinda, Loki as Odin, M/M, Vision crushing on Wanda, very brief mention of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times people swear that Bucky and Thor are/were together, and the one time there's confirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sun Loved the Moon.

I.

Tony walked in on them on a couch in the compound. I Love Lucy was on the TV and Thor was carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair, his head in his lap.

II.

Wanda caught them in the kitchen before dawn. It was a mess, pancake batter all over, but Bucky was pressed up against Thor as they ate mint chocolate chip pancakes.

When they noticed her, Bucky asked her to join them for ‘nightmare pancakes.’

III.

Peter had stopped by Stark tower when Thor showed up for a surprise visit. At least, that’s what Peter had _thought_ was going on.

That is, until he saw Bucky’s fingers wrapped up in Thor’s, a flower crown in his hair. They kissed, Bucky dropping Thor’s hand to fist his cape.

Peter slipped away before he could see any more of the private good bye.

IV.

They all had their quirks before going on a pre-planned mission. Tony went over statistics with Friday. Sam triple checked his wings. Clint made sure that he had at three times the amount of every arrow he thought he would need. Natasha would eat. Nothing big, but something relatively nice. Something that she would be okay with saying that it was her last meal.

She was on her way to suit up when she passed a bathroom, its door cracked open. She was trying not to stare -- she tried to avoid obsessing over her teammates to the point where she knew their bathroom routines.

But she just _had_ to stop when she saw Thor kneeling on the tile. She was about to open the door to make sure he was okay when she heard a moan. A shift in her stance let her see that it was Bucky, pants around his ankles, with Thor currently nuzzling his cock.

She’d heard the rumors, of course. It was hard to not have, at this point. But she, for all espionage prowess, hadn’t seen them together like this before. She was about to move away, to give them _privacy_ , when Bucky’s eyes flashed to her. In the next second, his hands were gripping Thor’s hair and she figured she wouldn’t get a better chance to slip away.

V.

Vision had been hoping to encounter someone, other than Wanda, to ask how to woo Wanda. Instead, he came across Thor, whose first response was to go to Bucky. Since, apparently, Bucky knew how to get ‘all of the dames.’

After explaining the situation, Bucky threw dagger eyes at Thor before standing up, the chair he had been standing on skittering out behind him. It was impossible to not feel the tension in the room, but Vision couldn’t exactly pinpoint where it was coming from. Thor and Bucky hadn’t had any public altercations recently-

But of course, Vision realized, a falling out between _lovers_ probably wouldn’t have been public.

Bucky shoved Thor aside, muttering something about dames. Vision watched as Thor looked after Bucky, longingly, as if they were in some kind of romance that Vision had been using for reference (and finding them unhelpful).

There were many things Vision wanted to ask, some concerning Wanda and others concerning Bucky, but after Thor let out a deep sigh and slowly righted the chair Bucky had knocked over, he decided that it would probably be more beneficial to ask a different teammate.

VI.

Bucky knew that Steve tried to avoid any situation that would trigger him unless absolutely necessary. So, he was unpleasantly surprised when Steve pushed him down in a chair, loomed over it, _caging him in_ , and demanded to know what was going on with Thor and why he hadn’t confided in him already.

Steve had a life of his own now, with Sam and Sharon. He didn’t need Bucky’s drama with the god of thunder. Because, even though there was a lot of good, there was enough drama to last him another century.

Steve didn’t need to know that Odin had called Bucky a worthless fraud, that he had given Thor an ultimatum of either marrying Sif and keeping his title or pursuing his relationship with Bucky and being forced to stay on Earth again. Steve didn’t need to know that Bucky had learned a whole other language so that Thor might feel a little more at home. He didn’t need to know that Thor’s arms around him would prevent him from having nightmares, that Thor’s natural scent of pine and thunderstorms _permeated_ his dreams and his room and even half of his clothes. He didn’t need to know, but he did after it all came tumbling out of Bucky’s mouth.

When he was done, Bucky felt like he had no energy left. He wiped off his welling tears on a shirt that still smelled like Thor, only to start crying for real. _I can’t have anything good anymore, Stevie,_ he sobbed. Because he had torn up so many of the clothes bought for him, on accident. He couldn’t count the number of times he had broken something in the Compound’s kitchen. The flower crown that little Asgardian girls for him, that had been smashed during one of the rare nights Thor hadn’t been there, and his metal arm hit the nightstand.

Somewhere along the way, he said _I still love him, Stevie_ , but he had already made his choice, and he was going to have to live with it.

\---

The next time the Avengers saw Thor, he was married to Sif. He didn’t even get the chance to try to look Bucky in the eyes, because he had disappeared with Natasha to Russia for a mission. No one knew when he would be back. Thor couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed. (What he did know: whenever Bucky had a nightmare, because he would wake up suddenly, with the distinct urge to make pancakes, and whenever it happened, Heimdall confirmed his suspicions. He also knew that he wept at the thought of losing his soulmate even though he was still alive.)


End file.
